


listen to me

by Jingle



Category: Futurama
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i was <i>made</i><br/>so to me<br/>what would love ever be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	listen to me

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I haven't posted any writing, or even really written much of anything, since November. This is an experimental piece of writing for me, and inspiration/influences can be found in post-work notes.

unfeeling

i was made this way

i was _made_

so to me

what would love ever be?

(so just **notice me** )

i’m not asking for anything

undeserved

i don’t really know _what_

i’m asking for

(pay attention _worship me_ )

it’s just that

nobody ever

wanted to be my friend before

i don’t want to lose that

lose you

(to _her)_

just listen to me

and

forget everyone else

(aren’t i enough?)

**Author's Note:**

> [Don't Come Closer](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9986204/1/Don-t-Come-Closer), a Frozen fan-poem, was a huge inspiration for my first time writing poetry in ages. I read it a while ago and it's been totally stuck in my mind.
> 
> After writing this, I realized that it's, in some ways, a lighter version of a Futurama fic I read a while back called [I Trust You](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4305620/1/I_Trust_You), which is absolutely chilling. Luckily, it was easy to track down.
> 
> My thanks to the authors of both pieces for inspiring me.


End file.
